It's Not My Fault!
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Então um alerta em cores vermelho e verde cana soou em sua cabeça: Abortar missão. Repetindo: ABORTAR MISSÃO. Era apenas um pouquinho tarde demais...
1. Chapter 1

** It's Not My Fault!**

**Nota um:** Descaradamente inspirada na música "my same" de Adele.

**Nota dois:** Universo Alternativo. Situado em algum lugar entre o quinto e sexto ano de Harry.

**Sinopse: **Então um alerta em cores vermelho e verde cana soou em sua cabeça:_ Abortar missão. Repetindo: ABORTAR MISSÃO. _Era apenas um _pouquinho_ tarde demais...

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks levava muito a sério a tradição do visco. Talvez por esse motivo estivesse pagando as consequências indizíveis de seu ato tresloucado – Deus sabia que não havia palavra melhor para descrevê-la também..._

* * *

**Único.**

De olhos arregalados, a mulher - ao momento, morena - encarou um enfadado Severus Snape.

_Não. Oh não._

**[Flashback]**

Tonks era uma pessoa maquiavélica. Estabanada, mas _muito_ maquiavélica. Não era a toa que era uma Black, mesmo que metade Black, digamos uma metade defeituosa...

**Parênteses: **_Seus 'familiares' nunca perdoariam sua mãe por ter se casado com um desprezível trouxa. O que significava que ela, Tonks, era um estorvo, uma aberração. Mas disto ela já sabia muito antes de conseguir soletrar "Slytherin", a casa a qual não fora selecionada. _

O que importa é que, ainda assim, era uma Black. E tinha um objetivo: Beijar Remus Lupin sob o visco no dia dos namorados.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Okay, então, olhando para trás seus planos não saíram _exatamente_ como programado. Provavelmente (infelizmente), por conta de sua outra metade... – a "defeituosa".

O que a levava a sua situação irremediável: sob o visco - este que fora alocado de forma, oh, tão incrivelmente ponderada para capturar a pessoa_ certa, _com mínimas chances de falhas,_ veja só... -_ com alguém que definitivamente _não_ era _sua_ pessoa certa. Por Morgana, que bagunça!

Snape virou os olhos para a total falta de reação da mulher a sua frente. Merlin, o que teria que aturar, quais tipos mais de pessoas teria de lidar, por ter se tornado (outra vez) um homem reajustado? Não era pago o suficiente para isto.

Finalmente, Snape cansou de esperar, era de fato pedir demais reações adequadas desse... tipo de pessoa. Suspirando, o homem deu um passo para o lado e mais um para frente para se afastar rapidamente (ou tanto quanto humanamente possível) de Nymphadora Tonks.

Mas a mulher voltou aos sentidos, segurando (em uma velocidade impressionante para alguém aparentemente paralisado) a manga do bruxo, desta forma impedindo-o de prosseguir. – Estamos sob um visco.

Severus não parecia acompanhar seu pensamento enquanto tentava se afastar. Tonks simplesmente apertou seu agarre e insistiu: - Estamos sob um visco.

-Eu havia ouvido da primeira vez, srta. Nymphadora Tonks – retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Tonks fez uma careta, tinha certeza que ele dissera seu nome de batismo apenas para lhe chatear. Oh, homem intragável. Ela respirou fundo e ergueu a vista. – Então?

-Então o quê?

Impaciente, Tonks revirou os olhos. – Você não vai me beijar?

Snape a fitou longamente, avaliando seu olhar em busca de _algo_ que Tonks não saberia dizer. Por fim, sem se dignar a lhe responder, o homem afastou seu braço do aperto da morena.

Ele teria ido embora, mas Tonks interpelou seu caminho. O fitando com a sobrancelha erguida em desafio. – É a tradição.

Snape permanecia sem indicar emoção. – Por favor, tome ciência de que não está mais em Hogwarts há _anos_. E, desse modo, não há necessidade que aja como uma quintanista estúpida. Estou certo que o conceito pode ser novo para... a sua pessoa – os olhos do homem a percorreram de cima a baixo e não parecia impressionado. De forma nenhuma. – Faça um esforço – acrescentou ironicamente.

Por instinto a mão da mulher empurrou o peito de Snape, novamente impedindo-o de prosseguir. – Não vou ser amaldiçoada no amor para sempre porque não pode seguir as tradições!

Desta vez, Snape simplesmente lhe deu as costas e passou a caminhar. O que diabos havia de errado com as pessoas naquela mansão? Esta era a mesma Nymphadora Tonks que caçava como um cachorrinho (de maneira ruidosa e aparvalhada) Remus Lupin? E aquela mulher não deveria estar grata por ele considerar tais costumes obsoletos?

-Eu posso segui-lo por todo o dia, você sabe?

O que o fez estacar no local e girar nos próximos pés, voltando-se para a mulher insuportável. Tonks sorria perversamente. – Realmente? Não tem algo melhor que fazer? Correr atrás de um lobisomem, talvez?

Tonks corou até o último fio de cabelo. Literalmente. – Eu só. Apenas. Eu não... – tartamudeou. – Isso não é da sua conta! Apenas me beije e eu lhe deixarei em paz, okay?

Snape observou com incredulidade que ela segurava o visco sobre sua cabeça. Ele percebeu também que a auror estava falando sério e que provavelmente despenderia todo maldito tempo que passasse naquele lugar o acossando até ter o que desejava.

Parte dele ansiava por estuporá-la e seguir em frente com o resto de sua monótona vida. A outra parte sabia muito bem que Tonks possivelmente seria _seu cãozinho_, perseguindo-o escandalosamente (como aquela criatura se tornara um auror sendo tão indiscreta, Merlin?) por todo o sempre.

Snape podia ver isto tão claramente que apenas a sugestão lhe revoltava o estômago. Sem descanso. Sem silêncio. Sem _paz_. Apenas **caos** que, em definitivo, era a descrição mais precisa para "Nymphadora Tonks" que poderia ser encontrada em um dicionário. A jovem mulher era praticamente seu extremo oposto e isto o perturbava.

Ciente do curso de ação a ser tomado, Snape (muito a contragosto) desistiu. Inclinando-se para frente, o homem encostou os lábios brevemente no rosto da morena.

Tonks, que não havia percebido segurar a respiração com a repentina aproximação do bruxo, franziu o cenho e nariz, claramente desgostosa.

-O que foi agora, Nympha-?

Desta vez, Tonks não se deixou distrair com seu nome horrível. Antes mesmo que o homem a sua frente terminasse sua frase, despejou:

-Isso não é um beijo de verdade!

Apesar de si mesmo, Snape não conseguiu evitar a encarar com escarninho. – Não existe tal coisa como "beijo de verdade". O que quer que seja, conseguiu o que queria, pode ir agora.

Tonks estreitou a vista quando o homem a dispensou com um aceno de mão, como quem limpa poeira da própria roupa. – Oh seu irritante, _irritante _homem cretino, filho de uma – a mulher cortou seu próprio discurso inflamado ao alcançar a boca do professor de poções. Deixando cair o visco de sua mão, Tonks tomou o pescoço de um desavisado Snape, mantendo-o contra si e lhe dispensando, por fim, um beijo _real._

Tonks se afastou um pouco, divertida ao observar Snape a fitando muito composto. Parado no mesmo lugar, sem mover um musculo. A surpresa já deixara seu rosto e sua expressão era ilegível.

A auror não parecia preocupada com a insensibilidade do homem a sua frente. Consciente de que Snape estava trabalhando em um plano de fuga, Tonks enlaçou seu pescoço com ambas as mãos, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés e afirmou:

-_Se não me beijar de volta, a maldição não será quebrada._

-_Não existe qualquer maldição_ – Snape retrucou secamente, num sussurro. Sem intenção acompanhando o tom de segredo dela.

-_E então_ – a mulher o ignorou. – _Farei questão de que seja meu par em _todas_ as missões da Ordem que me forem dispensadas. Não será divertido?! É claro, que enquanto não estivermos em missões, poderei ter mais tempo para _conhecê-lo_. Realmente. Você sabe? Posso ser implacável em interrogatórios..._

-Já fez seu ponto claro.

-Então... você vai me beijar ou...?

Snape meneou a cabeça, como se ela fosse apenas uma das inúmeras crianças mimadas com as quais lidava diariamente. Então, ele encontrou seus olhos por incontáveis segundos. Tonks sabia que secretamente o homem esperava que recuasse.

Ele não a conhecia mesmo, ponderou achando graça. Reduzindo a distância entre seus rostos a quase nenhuma, perdendo o foco dos olhos escuros dele. E, novamente derrotado, Snape fechou a pequena brecha estre eles.

Ele tinha razão: Tonks era de fato seu oposto.

_Calorosa_. Foi a primeira palavra que lhe atingiu a mente quando a morena lhe ofereceu os lábios sem pestanejar. _Oh, ela devia acreditar _com veemência _nesta tola tradição do visco. Sobre amor e perda._

_Estranho._ Tonks pensou._ Severus Snape era estranhamente morno. E suave. E... Whoah! _Minucioso_ (é uma palavra válida pra descrever um beijo? Oh Merlin, estou divagando) - Tudo bem _**isso**_ não é novo. Minucioso, quero dizer. O homem precisa ser assim, dada sua profissão. Certo?_

Snape se afastou assombrado quando Tonks _gemeu_. Ofegante, a mulher deixou seus braços deslizarem dos ombros dele e os cruzou sobre o peito, sem jeito. – Uh, obrigada – murmurou ariscando um breve olhar em sua face.

Os lábios _dele _estavam vermelhos, inchados, sua respiração irregular também. E Tonks se viu fascinada com sua reação natural: Severus Snape não era insensível, não importa quão bem pudesse simular.

Tonks abriu a boca para fazer piada sobre sua recente descoberta, mas congelou ao reparar em outra pessoa, logo atrás do mestre de poções. Remus Lupin lhe fitava como se uma nova cabeça lhe surgisse.

_Merlin querido._

O desconcerto de Tonks fora tão evidente que atiçara a curiosidade de Snape. Quando Tonks encontrou os olhos dele (trás o moreno lançar um olhar de mínimo interesse para trás), ela podia jurar que ele parecia divertido. O bastardo!

Como se não tivesse sido pego em flagrante, ofereceu um aceno de cabeça cheio de ironia à Tonks e se afastou.

Lançou um olhar para Lupin e seguiu apressada na direção oposta. – Espere, Snape! – sua mão alcançando, finalmente, a dele, tentando acompanhá-lo, mesmo que fosse para o próprio inferno. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que explicar à Remus o que estava acontecendo. - Eu... Visco. – acrescentou olhando para cima.

-Francamente Nymphadora! Quantos desses espalhou pela casa?! – se exasperou Snape.

Tonks sorriu sem graça. – Um monte?

Snape espirou, cansado, recuando. – Não tenho tempo para mais tolices.

-Você não pode-

Ele não poderia deixá-la ali! Que tipo de criatura egoísta e perversa faria tal-

-É mesmo?

-Vou com você então! – insistiu apertando mais seu braço.

Virando os olhos, Snape seguiu sem um comentário, Nymphadora Tonks atrelada ao seu braço, segurando tão firme que Snape já pressentia a marca em sua pele pálida.

* * *

N/a: Porque apesar de eu ter um affair todo especial com Remus/Tonks. Nada supera em meu coração meus dois amores juntos.

Desculpe-me os erros.

Primeiro Snape/Tonks da vida. OOC. Enfim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe it's my fault**

Nota um: Continuação de "It's not my fault!"

Nota dois: Universo Alternativo. Situado em algum lugar entre o quinto e sexto ano de Harry.

* * *

Ela iria vomitar a qualquer momento, vomitar a verdade.

* * *

As coisas ficaram estranhas a partir daquele momento. Quando fugira de um possível confronto com Remus Lupin nos braços de Severus Snape, por assim dizer...

Okay, Tonks admitia, desde que caíra sob o visco com o professor de poções tudo não fazia qualquer sentido. Era inquietante se sentir à vontade apenas ao redor de uma única pessoa; pessoa esta que poderia muito bem estar desejando ver suas costas, que abertamente não desejava companhia e que expressara seu desagrado com o novo arranjo, _inúmeras vezes_.

O problema, no entanto, é que Severus Snape não a assustava mais - se é que em algum momento ele havia lhe assustado, de qualquer forma... – Então, na maior parte do tempo, a auror apenas ignorava o quão desprezível o homem poderia ser (e ele podia ser _muito mesmo_) para conseguir que ela tomasse seu rumo. Isto é: qualquer lugar longe dele.

E tratava de escarnecê-lo de volta, era estranhamente divertido. Em algum momento passara a apreciar as conversas (rixas?) de eterno humor negro. Quase podia aturar as recorrentes piadinhas infames sobre Remus Lupin sem corar inteira e / ou envergonhar a si mesma. Quase.

Honestamente, achava que nunca poderia superar o "incidente do visco".

Ela tinha medo de ficar a sós com Remus e precisar lhe contar a humilhante verdade: por Morgana, estava armando há semanas para conseguir pegá-lo no visco. Mas como, aparentemente, era incompetente até para armar um visco, conseguira pegar outra pessoa: nada mais nada menos que um de seus inimigos de infância.

E como se não bastasse, não conseguia esquecer que Severus lhe devia um beijo.

O pior, claro, é que todos já estavam notando que fugia de Remus como quem foge da peste negra e corria para as asas de Severus Snape sempre que possível. O que não deixava Snape nada satisfeito. Não que ela se importasse em enfurecê-lo se isso significasse fugir de Remus.

-O que significa isto? - a exasperação de Snape era evidente.

-O que quer dizer? – indagou inocentemente. – Não gosta de sapos de chocolate?

Snape estreitou a vista pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez em quinze minutos. Tudo que tentava fazer era ler em paz seu jornal enquanto esperava mais uma das reuniões "extraordinárias" da Ordem começar – Snape ponderou amargamente que passava tempo demais naquele lugar, com _aquela gente_, quando supostamente _não_ deveria saber do ressurgimento da Ordem, pelo menos não até que Alvus lhe desse o sinal.

E então, como se não bastasse, tinha de lidar Nymphadora Tonks. Maldita seja esta mulher!

-Você sabe? Não é como se eu tivesse despejado poção do amor neles. Só estão enfeitiçados para não saltaram. Eu sei o quanto você é um estraga-prazeres e acha infantil a falsa "caçada pelo próprio alimento".

Ela, é claro, parecia não ter ciência do que significava "espaço pessoal", quando se atirou ao seu lado no sofá, colocando uma bandeja cheia de sapos de chocolate - que não saltavam - no_ colo_ _dele_.

-Nymphadora.

A mulher sorriu, desistira há semanas de fazê-lo chamá-la por seu sobrenome. Snape só gostava de contrariar e se ela precisava engolir o rancor por seu próprio nome para continuar na presença daquele homem irritante, era o que faria. As chances de ter "a conversa" com Remus enquanto ao lado de Severus eram praticamente nulas.

-Por favor? – insistiu suavemente.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, Tonks podia ler claramente seu olhar: "por que acha que com seu tom implorante vai me convencer a provar isto? Pode muito bem estar envenenado".

Ela deu uma risada, empurrando a si mesma para mais perto dele. – Sério, Snape?! Confie em mim! - O que lhe rendeu mais um olhar atravessado. Impaciente, Tonks pegou um chocolate e o mordeu antes de empurrar contra os lábios contraídos do homem ao seu lado. – Talvez isso amenize sua carranca e adoce sua vida... – cantarolou.

Snape afastou a mão da jovem mulher. – Eu não gosto de chocolate - Nymphadora fez beicinho, mas acabou por dar de ombros e comer o resto do doce. – Você não tem algo melhor para fazer?

-Como por exemplo? - Seus olhos se encontraram e Tonks suspirou. – Não realmente. E _não _estou falando com _ele_, apenas pare de perguntar, isso não vai me manter distante.

-Lembre-me novamente por que escolheu a profissão de auror? Não está na descrição de cargo "coragem"?

-Lembre-me novamente por que você não conseguiu ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts? – ela retrucou na mesma batida, enquanto escolhia outro chocolate.

Quanto voltou a encará-lo, Tonks parecia satisfeita consigo mesma por tê-lo feito calar a maldita boca. Finalmente, Snape voltara a ler seu _precioso_ periódico e ela se deixou ficar mordiscando alegremente seus bombons favoritos.

O silêncio reinou por cinco minutos e então Tonks voltou-se para o moreno. – Você ainda me deve um beijo.

-Nymphadora!

Tonks arregalou os olhos pelo tom ligeiramente mais alto do homem, então sorriu matreira. – Você está corando...

Antes que Snape pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Minerva e Alvus chegaram à sala, os olhos de gato da mulher lhes examinaram com um ar estranho enquanto Alvus, sempre achando graça, lhes cumprimentou como fosse normal encontrar Tonks praticamente pressionada ao lado de Snape.

-x- **MITMF **–x-

- quinze dias mais tarde -

Minerva McGonagall se aproximou dele de forma sorrateira certo dia. Sem delongas a senhora afirmou:

-Você deveria ir à Ordem.

-Há uma nova reunião?

-Não - Snape ergueu a sobrancelha para o tom da mulher. – Faz duas semanas que não aparece lá, professor Snape, as coisas mudam.

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram pela forma desconfortável que Minerva o encarava. – Nymphadora – afirmou secamente; a professora de transfiguração pestanejou e Snape suspirou. - O que _ela_ aprontou desta vez? – então o homem meneou a cabeça, impedindo da senhora de respondê-lo. – Melhor ainda: por que pensa que eu me importo?

A senhora crispou os lábios, desgostosa. – Você deveria ir à Ordem – afirmou como quem repreende um aluno e espera total obediência. E então, como aparecera, a mulher se fora, deixando para trás um (ainda mais) carrancudo professor Snape.

Era o que lhe faltava, Minerva achava que ele era alguma espécie de babá para Tonks. Ou que _ele_ poderia influenciar de alguma maneira aquela jovem absurda. E se pensava que Minerva era uma mulher sensata.

Maldito Merlim!

-x- **MITMF **–x-

Ele durou dois dias sob os olhares recriminadores de McGonagall. Aquela velha poderia conseguir qualquer coisa, aparentemente, até mesmo dobrar Severus Snape.

Não que ele estivesse indo à Ordem de bom grado. Definitivamente não.

Tirava uma quinzena de paz. Sem Tonks tagarelando ao pé do ouvido. Sem olhares fulminantes em seu cangote. Sem a curiosidade mórbida das pessoas naquela casa sempre e quando Tonks decidia se juntar a ele, o que era, bem, todo tempo que Snape permanecia naquela casa.

O que ele encontrou não foi nada do que ele esperava, entretanto. Snape imaginava que Tonks havia tido mais uma de suas "brilhantes ideias" para acossar Remus Lupin, que acabara saindo pela culatra... e que a mulher simplesmente tinha um novo alvo para perturbar (que não ele, e muito menos Lupin).

Mas o que encontrou foi uma Nymphadora Tonks sem vida. Nem mesmo seus cabelos brilhantes – hoje cor de chocolate – podiam reavivar a expressão na face da jovem mulher. Ela poderia muito bem estar grisalha.

Ela não correu ao seu encontro para lhe oferecer o "relatório" da casa (como ela gostava de chamar os inúmeros fatos irrelevantes sobre as pessoas que estavam naquela casa e/ ou a frequentavam). Apenas sentou no canto mais afastado dele, no sofá e se _encolheu_ ali.

Tudo bem, Snape estava um pouco _curioso_ agora. Cinco minutos se passaram antes dela falar.

-Eu disse a ele – a mulher afirmou calmamente. – Toda minha tola ideia de "fisgá-lo". Bem, as coisas não saíram como planejado. – ela riu sem emoção. – Depois de todos os meus "planos brilhantes", eu já deveria ter sabido não é? – indagou mais para si mesma. – Mas eu não...

Por que diabos Minerva achou que ele saberia lidar com situações assim?

-Ele só ficou lá, parado, com o rosto paralisado em horror. Como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais abominável da face da terra e não que eu estava apaixonada por ele - Em pânico, Snape observou lágrimas silenciosas se formarem no canto dos olhos de Tonks. – E como se não bastasse, a expressão dele mudou para uma _contrita_ e o tom dele, oh tão paternalista, afirmou que eu estava apenas confundindo as coisas. A pena... – ela soluçou, as lágrimas que ela já não conseguia segurar marcando seu rosto. – _A pena que ele demonstrava, Severus –_ ela sussurrou. – Foi tão humilhante. E eu só queria sumir – com brusquidão, a morena perpassou as costas das mãos pelo rosto. - Senhor, eu me sinto um lixo. E todos me encaram dessa forma maldita...

-Provavelmente porque está num estado lamentável – Snape finalmente encontrou a voz.

Tonks virou os olhos. – Daaã! – ela fez sinal com as mãos para englobar toda ela, então suspirou. - E só não consigo mudar, me sinto... oca.

-Isso é ridículo mesmo para você.

-Poxa, muito obrigada – resmungou secamente.

-Você está agindo como uma criança, quer que ele sinta pena?

Ela o fitou com raiva. – É claro que não!

-Então pare de agir dessa forma, como se fosse o fim do mundo. Pare de sentir pena de si mesma.

A mulher ofegou. - Eu não-

Snape a interrompeu. - Em silêncio, distante. Com ar sofrível. É apenas isso que vai conseguir: olhares de pena. Se não quer isso, pare de agir de maneira infantil, você é uma mulher - o olhar de ódio e desprezo dela foi substituído por interesse franco. – O que foi dessa vez Nymphadora? – ele suspirou interrompendo seu discurso mordaz.

-Uma mulher, você disse.

-E daí? – indagou exasperado.

-Você me vê como uma mulher – ela afirmou.

-É o que você é – Snape reforçou lentamente, com sarcasmo. Como se ela fosse muito estúpida para entender.

Impulsivamente Tonks o abraçou. Firme, duramente. – Você está certo – murmurou ainda o apertando, até que o homem desistiu de afastá-la.

-Normalmente eu estou certo.

Tonks riu pela primeira vez. Ainda era fraco, mas era uma risada. – Você, homem arrogante. Eu vou tentar não agir como uma idiota, porque eu sou uma mulher, não uma criança, mesmo que algumas pessoas me tratem como tal.

-Não é da minha conta. Faça o que quiser, eu não me importo.

Tonks se afastou um pouco, apenas para chegar ao ouvido do homem. – _Mentiroso._

A mulher se ajustou no abraço para fitá-lo. – Você sabe que a culpa é toda sua, certo?

-Como pode ser minha...?! – ele se interrompeu, ainda mais exasperado. – Você ainda acredita que seus infortúnios são por conta do beijo que não lhe dei?

Snape não esperou a mulher retrucar: movendo-se para frente, empurrou os lábios contra os dela, irritado.

Deliciosamente morno, pensou. Ela sentia-se tão fria por tanto tempo...

De bom grado, Tonks se inclinou ao encontro do moreno, entreabrindo seus lábios.

_Whoah_!

_Era sempre uma surpresa beijar Severus Snape._

-_Não_... – sua voz quebrou, Tonks respirou fundo se recompondo. - Uh, não era sobre isso que estava falando... _**só**_ queria lhe recriminar por não estar aqui para me impedir de abrir a boca e envergonhar a mim mesma.

-Mesmo que eu estivesse aqui, não creio que poderia impedi-la de fazer o que era da _sua vontade_.

Ela meneou a cabeça de forma negativa. – Você gosta de zombar e me irritar, mas não deixaria que humilhasse a mim mesma.

-Aparentemente você ainda tem uma visão muito, hm, _colorida_ das pessoas, Nymphadora.

-Talvez – deu de ombros traçando com os dedos o maxilar do homem. – Ainda acredito que me impediria de dizer tantas besteiras.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha. - Você faz isso todo o tempo. Dizer tolices, quero dizer.

-Cala a boca, não posso ser tão ruim assim! – ela riu outra vez, apertando o rosto contra seu ombro.

Severus não respondeu, estava mais intrigado em entender como Tonks fora parar em seu colo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly, it's all my fault**

Nota: Universo Alternativo. Situado em algum lugar entre o quinto e sexto ano de Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Tudo de J.K. e da Warner. Só gosto de dar asas à minha falta de noção.

* * *

Tonks decidiu que não se importava. Os olhares de todos seus colegas a atravessaram toda vez que estava junto à Severus Snape. E, enquanto na Ordem, passava praticamente quase todo tempo ao lado dele. Ao menos, quando o homem se encontrava lá. O que, pra dizer a verdade, era bastante tempo agora... Principalmente porque Alvus encontrava qualquer desculpa para enviar Severus àquele lugar. Tonks não estava se queixando. Em absoluto.

Severus, no entanto, não estava satisfeito.

Sirius e ele eram tão hostis que Tonks não se surpreenderia se um queimasse o outro apenas com seus olhares de desprezo... Minerva os encarava com um ar tão esquisito que Tonks se perguntava se a senhora iria lhes colocar em detenção, o que era _ridículo_. E Remus, Deus, Remus parecia que iria virar papel, de tão pálido que se via a frente deles. Como se não bastasse, Molly decidira entrar no modo "alcoviteira" e havia lhes oferecido "conselhos amigáveis" sobre o relacionamento deles.

Tonks gemia audivelmente só de lembrar...

-x- **HITAMF **–x-

Certo dia, a mulher ruiva lhes encurralara na cozinha. Como quem não quer nada, empurrara café e biscoitos amanteigados à Snape, comentando sobre o quanto ele parecia magricela. O que lhe rendeu um virar de olhos de Tonks e um olhar inexpressível do moreno.

Tagarelando alegremente enquanto voltava a preparar comida que poderia muito bem ser distribuída para um exército, Molly apontou que Tonks parecia _definitivamente_ melhor do que quer que a _atingira _nas semanas anteriores– como se ela não soubesse do fiasco com Remus, Nymphadora pensou amuada.

"Hm, obrigada Molly" fora a resposta aguada de Tonks, distraída com as guloseimas que iam sendo postas na mesa.

Como se não tivesse havido interrupção, Molly afirmou que Tonks deveria agradecer à Snape, que _aparentemente_ sempre estivera ao seu lado enquanto ela piscava seus olhos para Remus. Tonks se engasgou com um pedaço de panqueca, por conta desse comentário em especial, e se o homem ao seu lado não tivesse lhe acudido, tinha certeza que morreria engasgada.

O olhar chocado e lagrimejante – pelo engasgo – da mulher mais jovem não afetara Molly de forma alguma, principalmente porque a senhora observava divertida Snape – ainda encarando seu prato – afagar as costa de Nymphadora, acalmando-a do súbito ataque de tosse. Sob o olhar incrédulo de Tonks e profunda indiferença de Severus, a ruiva insistia que eles deveriam sair, se conhecer melhor... _ver o que podia acontecer_.

-Vocês formam um casal tão... – Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha, interessada desta vez. Perguntando-se se Molly conseguiu lhes oferecer um atributo. – _interessante. Distinto. Estranhamente adorável._

_Que diabos?!, _pensou olhando de soslaio para Severus. Ela tinha certeza que mais tarde ele a culparia por isso.

Snape ergueu os olhos de sua comida, finalmente. Ele enfrentou o sorriso de mil quilowatts de Molly de maneira inexpressiva. Como se não houvesse escutado qualquer coisa, o homem pediu licença da mesa e foi embora.

_Maldito!_ Tonks pensou irritada, enquanto Molly voltava toda sua atenção para ela. _Oh, Severus, você me paga._

Ele não voltara àquela tarde, nem na semana seguinte (quando sua raiva por tê-la abandonado já havia passado...). Tonks começara a suspeitar que Severus ficara com medo de que Molly lhe obrigasse a ir a um_ encontro de verdade. Ou pior:_ talvez ele estivesse com medo de que _Tonks _surgisse com esta ideia tola... _E_ então, a mulher passou a temer que o homem nunca mais pisasse na Ordem, o que era ridículo. Certo?

-x- **HITAMF **–x-

Ela socou seu braço. – Não faça isso comigo outra vez!

Snape, que acabara de chegar à sala de estar dos Black, fitara a mulher (de cabelos claros ao momento), aborrecido. - O que?

-Sumir sem aviso, seu idiota. O que você pensou? Que Molly ia jogar poções na sua comida para forçá-lo a gostar de mim?! - Tonks estava muito chateada, seu rosto corado; e, sinceramente, Severus quase sentiu pena. - Eu não _forçaria_ você a-

-Estava em uma missão, Nymphadora – a interrompeu.

-Oh.

-Molly falava demais, precisava de silêncio para trabalhar em minha oclumência – se viu explicado.

-_Oh._

-O que eu faço e deixo de fazer não são de sua conta. Não lhe devo satisfações – acrescentou rispidamente.

Tonks virou os olhos, cutucando o peito do homem com o indicador ao afirmar: – Você me deve sim, se tiver algum problema comigo.

Severus afastou a mão dela de si. – _Você_ é meu problema – afirmou secamente.

Tonks abriu um sorriso enorme e Snape instintivamente estreitou a vista. – Logo, você me deve satisfações.

-Nymphadora, francamente!

Eram por afirmações assim que Molly achava que eram alguma espécie de _"soon-to-be-couple"_.

Ignorando-o, a auror se aproximou. A expressão subitamente séria. – Você está bem? - O homem a encarou por um minuto inteiro, em confusão, e só voltou à realidade quando Tonks lhe tocou delicadamente o braço. – Severus?

-Estou bem.

Tonks o fitou criticamente, carranqueando. – Está mentindo. O-que-diabos-aconteceu-nessa-'missão'?

Virando os olhos, o homem passou por Tonks. – Só preciso de algumas poções que deixo aqui para eventualidades.

Tonks o seguiu, é claro. Rapidamente Snape foi ao encontro da sala que a Ordem utilizava para suas reuniões. Seguindo em linha reta para um pequeno armário no canto do local, retirando dali alguns frascos.

Com um suspiro, o homem voltou sua atenção para Tonks. A mulher o encarou com altivez, sabendo que ele a mandaria embora. – Nymphadora, saia.

-O que pensa que sou? Um elfo doméstico? – indagou postando as mãos na cintura. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Eu sei que está machucado.

-Não preciso de ajuda.

-Uma pena, pois isto é exatamente o que farei: ajudá-lo. Nem que eu tenha de apalpá-lo todo para saber onde dói - Severus a fitou com incredulidade e Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, levantando as mãos para enfatizar seu ponto.

Snape não se moveu por um minuto inteiro, antes de buscar sua varinha e acenar para fechar a porta da sala. Por fim, lançando um olhar desagradável à Tonks, ele retirou lentamente o sobretudo.

-Não dói pedir ajuda, sabe? – afirmou, colocando-se a sua frente e deslizando as mãos por seus ombros, abaixo do sobretudo.

Cuidadosamente, eles manejaram retirar seu sobretudo. Mais bem: Tonks o fez. Snape a estava "instruindo". Ele era insuportável.

Com um pouco mais de trabalho, eles retiraram sua camisa. "Jesus, quantas roupas" ela pensou quando viu a camiseta que ele usava. Ofegando em dor, Snape forçou a si mesmo a erguer os braços para auxiliar Tonks.

-O que você teve de fazer? Lutar contra hipógrifos enfurecidos? – Tonks indagou nervosamente, finalmente chegando às costas do homem.

-Não é nada.

-Severus... – ela teria insistido, afirmando que "costas dilaceradas" dificilmente poderiam ser descritas como "nada", mas sabia que Snape simplesmente a ignoraria. – O que devo fazer?

Ele se afastou, voltando a mexer no armário. Trazendo consigo uma bolsa, o homem ofereceu a Tonks. – Aqui tem gaze – ele pegou um frasco azul e despejou cuidadosamente num pedaço razoável de gaze. – Preciso que esfregue isto nas feridas.

-Tem certeza? Vai doer demais...

-Acredite-me, ficará pior se não o fizer.

Tonks assentiu. Espirando, ela se posicionou às costas do professor de poções. – _Tudo bem_ – murmurou. Snape estremeceu, mas não emitiu nenhum som enquanto a mulher arrastava a gaze por suas costas.

As costas do homem ficaram ainda mais vermelhas quando ela terminou. Snape não se queixara nenhuma vez, mesmo que ela o sentisse ficar tenso e estremecer todo o tempo.

Ele a instruiu a passar então, outra poção, de um frasco verde. Snape, muito a contragosto, explicou que a primeira poção retirava qualquer vestígio de infecção e impurezas. A segunda era só um reforço, limpando o que, por alguma eventualidade, a primeira poção tenha deixado escapar. Por fim – como se não bastasse, Tonks pensou, sentindo-se mal por vê-lo com tanta dor sem poder ajudar mais do que o que fazia -, Snape lhe ofereceu um frasco roxo para que fizesse o mesmo processo dos outros.

_**E **_aparentemente aquele frasco continha uma substância que deixava toda a área de suas costas dormentes.

-Por que diabos não me fez passar essa poção em primeiro lugar?

Snape a observou sobre o ombro, fitando-a como se fosse uma criança lenta:

-Esta poção é anulada pelos efeitos da outra, Nymphadora. Dessa forma, não há outra opção que se submeter à dor.

-Você é um mestre em poções, ainda não criou uma solução para isso? Tsc.

Snape se ofendeu e ela riu, lhe piscando o olho. – Estou brincando – apaziguou deslizando a mão por seu braço, como se consolasse.

Ficando a sua frente, a mulher o fitou com um sorriso travesso. – Quase pronto.

-Eu pensei que-?

A auror o interrompeu pressionando seus lábios levemente nos do moreno. Sob o erguer de sobrancelha dele, Tonks explicou:

– Um beijo curativo. É a regra.

-Aparentemente, você tem diversas "tradições" sobre beijos.

Ela o ignorou. – Está se sentindo melhor?

-Não graças ao beijo – ele zombou.

-Talvez eu não tenha feito certo, então? - Ela sugeriu já na ponta dos pés, enquanto enlaçava os braços no pescoço do homem. Snape corou furiosamente.

Rindo-se, Tonks apertou um beijo brincalhão no rosto dele. Então arrastou a boca até a dele outra vez, num beijo doce.

Quando ela rompeu o beijo, Snape a fitava com uma expressão intensa. Ele parecia... confuso. Ela não podia ter certeza, mas a deixava extremamente desconfortável e autoconsciente.

Sem jeito, ela o ajudou a recolocar suas roupas.


End file.
